Good Morning
by Lots of Sun
Summary: Tenten tries to sneak a kiss from her sleeping husband. One shot/ a little fluffy.


There was light chill that hung within their room. It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust, but Tenten could see a soft vapor emerge from Neji's resting lips as he slept. Their bedroom was unusually warm, and the cool breeze that the open window gave, allowed for both of them to have a restful nights sleep. The only problem was that no one had gotten up to close it, they had both fallen asleep too quickly.

Warm beams of light began to filter through the window, and within minutes they'd be resting against Neji's sleeping body. Tenten didn't move too much, she knew he was a light sleeper, and it wasn't often that she had the chance to see him so peaceful.

Neji's stern attitude and stiff brow were relaxed into a peaceful, continuous, trance. He slept deeply with the combination from the warmth of the blankets and chill of the air.

Her hair stuck out erratically from under her blanket cover, pushed up whichever way her body had decided was suitable for dreaming. She decided to pull the blanket down to her nose and expose the top half of her face to the morning draft.

Neji's lips were parted enough that they almost puckered each time he inhaled through his mouth, leaving Tenten's want to kiss them, that much stronger. She watched him for a few more moments as the sunlight finally touched his fair skin. She inched closer to him, trying her best not to disrupt his slumber.

The closer she grew to him the more his warmth infatuated her. He had slept so calmly with the chill in the room because he always seemed to run on hot. Knowing this, she hesitated to reach out and touch him. She knew how cold her touch was, and even the slightest brush would indefinitely awake him. She had to be slow in her process.

A few more inches gained meant a few more moments of stillness. However, the chirping of the birds outside their window caused her plans to temporarily disband.

Neji's eyes fluttered for a moment as Tenten held her breath. Her radiant auburn eyes growing large as she waited for him to finally wake up or to slide back into a deep slumber. After a few moments of touch and go, Neji's eyes finally rested shut, and his body began to sleep rhythmically yet again. She knew she didn't have much time.

Her small gains would be futile if he were to wake up soon, so she'd have to take a large leap of faith and hope that her daring move paid off. Pulling down the blanket further from her face she took a deep breath and threw it up from her body. In a simultaneous movement, she also rolled her body over towards Neji.

The combination of the stillness of the room, and the chirping of the birds outside, had allotted her enough background noise that Neji hadn't yet woken up. Her plan was nearly complete.

Tenten could feel his warm breath brush past her nose and face, it caused her to close her eyes for a moment and take in the warmth that Neji always radiated. She was too close to her goal to get distracted, and soon after closing her eyes she snapped from her stupor. Tenten looked up at Neji for just a few slipping seconds, making sure her hands or face weren't touching him. If her chilled skin touched his warm skin, he'd snap awake for sure.

She wasn't entirely sure how her plan had come about. Maybe it was because she was still quite tired, or because Neji liked to get up once he woke up, not lay around in bed. She did know for certain that stealing kisses from him was one of her favorite things, and although he'd never admit to it, he loved it too.

So being as childish and reckless as she sometimes was, Tenten was sure that Neji did enjoy some of her immature games. This one being, "morning kisses." A new game she had come up with while just beginning to wake up. The winner is who ever kisses his/her partner first. She was determined to win.

She was so close to him now, and was extremely careful where she placed her hands and limbs. She rested her palms flat against his clothed chest, making sure not to put too much pressure on his upper body. Unconsciously she flexed her feet, as if she was pushing up and onto her tippy toes, something she always had to do in order to kiss him.

The more sunlight that filtered into the room, the more she could see of him, and the more nervous she became. Some of his long hair had fallen into his face, and Tenten hesitated brushing it behind his ear and kissing him gently. Instead she just smiled and stared at her peaceful husband, torn between letting him sleep deeply, and waking him up warmly with a kiss. Soon she wouldn't have time to choose.

Tenten turned her face into her pillow for a moment, letting her cold nose briefly warm up. It had to be nearly seven, she had to do it now or regret it for the rest of the day. Determined she turned her head and kissed him.

However things didn't go as planned. Neji had woken up at some point, and between Tenten's fidgeting and hard breathing, had decided to surprise her with a kiss. She was surprised and upset, she had taken too much time and he'd beaten her to the punch. Soon any upset feeling she had would melt away as his soft lips touched hers and warm embrace surrounded them. He had always been so good at out besting her.

His lips left hers and as he moved his body up, they sat comfortably against her forehead. Tenten let her head rest against his shoulder and sighed, she had been defeated.

" **Good Morning** …" Neji's voice was low and horse. He'd not yet spoken enough to clear his throat.

Ignoring the bitter taste of defeat and deciding to exchange it for a more pleasant feeling of comfort, Tenten smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck. Speaking quietly against his skin as she kissed his gently.

" **Good Morning**."


End file.
